


Worm Continuum Concepts

by DarkGraven



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Concepts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGraven/pseuds/DarkGraven
Summary: A collection of various concept, crossover ideas that have slowly begun to filter and trickle from between the cracks in my brain. I do not have the greatest faith in my abilities as a writer but I needed to put these concepts somewhere if someone wishes to adopt or run with an idea I am more then happy to assist.





	1. Marvel The Shocker

**Shockwave of Change**  
**The Shocker**  
"Hey Kid you know its gonna be ok right?" The Janitor said as he sat down on the steps next to the gangly teen. "Sure life likes to kick people like us in the nads but you know that saying, when life gives you lemons..."  
Taylor slowly looks up confused "We.... make lemonade?" Her brows furrowed slightly as she stared at the man who by all appearances was generally plain looking, brown hair, brown eyes, a nose that must have taken one to many breaks in the past.  
"Fuck no, don't make lemonade. Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don't want your damn lemons, what the hell am I supposed to do with these?" he said with a bit of a smirk "Fuck'em they can beat you down, berate you, mock you. But guess what... you are better then them that's why they do it. They wanna drag you down to their level and make you as bad as they are."  
"Thanks Mr. Schultz"  
"Its Herman kid."

* * *

  
  
Since I am a kinda shit writer I decided to issue story challenges, and what better place to issue them then to the Worm Community. I will be posting a Plethora of concepts this being the first which was inspired by the amazing series [Polarity by Chris Myers](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5124106/1/Polarity).  
Herman during a standard heist over some Reed Richards tech finds himself thrown into a new universe. Forced to adapt to this new change and just how different it is to his own home.

  
**Herman gets a job** \- Herman to lay low and make some cash as he repairs and begins the process to adapt his tech takes up a low level janitor job at Winslow High after the previous janitor was fired post Taylor Locker Incident.

  
**Sometimes you need a friend** \- Herman helps Taylor out at the school when he figures out that she is being bullied and even helps find proof of it so that she can transfer to Arcadia.  
**Unemployment Sucks** \- Herman looking for a new job after being fired is helped by Danny grateful his daughter is free from the school.

  
**Self Taught Engineer** \- Shocker is self taught and can even recreate some of the tech from other villains he has seen numerous times. This allows him to upgrade his own tech or even assist any allies he might make.

  
**Two Robberies Same Bank** \- Once Herman is ready to make his splash on the villain scene decides to rob a bank, course he ends up robbing the same bank as the Undersiders, thus causing both groups to clash and force them to work together to escape.

  
**Undersiders Upgraded** \- Once the Herman and the Undersiders begin to work together he starts working to upgrade their gear, from giving Skitter either a variation of the Beetle Suit or Doc Ock Tentacles, Regant being given Mysterio Tech, Tattletale given an upgraded helmet with enhanced video feed, and more.

  
**Old Enemies** \- There is one person Herman hates almost as much as Spidey, its fucking Electro and of course the lightning bolt dickhead had to somehow follow him to this world. This would be interesting as it would give him an old rival/enemy to deal with ontop of everything else.

  
**Armed and Shocked** \- Shocker develops a mix of respect and rivalry for Armsmaster the two often focusing on one another in pitched battles.

  
**Kid Gloves** \- Shocker when facing the Wards often holds back and plays with them acting a bit comical to have some fun. "I am a Villain but I am not gonna hurt kids."

* * *

  
Notes for the Writer  
  
**Read Polarity** \- It is one of the best examples of Shocker as a character I can find, even as a fanfiction. Most of Chris Myers stuff is great for usage in how some villains operate in their down time such as ["Sing us a Song, You're the Stiltman"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5114189/1/Sing-Us-A-Song-You-re-The-Stilt-Man)  
  
**Pairings** \- Totally up to you but Shocker has confidence issues he ain't gonna be seducing people. As for Skitter eh up to you.  
  
**Escalation** \- Shocker doesn't kill civilians, heavily injure capes? Sure. Take over a cities power and spell out his name? Sure. He is reasonable in the rules of escalation.


	2. Blacklist Worm

Blacklist Worm  
Concierge  
"Wake up Thomas."  
  
The voice was low, had a strange almost velvet depth to it. While he was bathed in darkness Thomas knew enough to know that who ever was speaking had the gift of gab. With three words he knew who ever was speaking was the reason why he was here and had lost his other timeline.  
  
Slowly his vision began to clear and he could see figures he was surrounded on all sides even while bound to a chair. He could make out the faint polished steel of Kaiser's armor, the Metal Mask of Lung, the compound eyes of Skitter, and... the gleaming smile of Tattletale and so many more. But it was the man seated across from him, the only one not wearing a mask, that seemed to dominate his vision. A fedora perched on a knee as he smiles amiably at him. "I must say Thomas unlike some super villains you went full James Bond villain." his voice was light almost jovial as he spoke, he turned addressing the audience "No offense to you but its why I simple prefer being a criminal, nothing super about me." he chuckled  
  
"Who are you?" Thomas Calvert spoke the words echoing in the chilling silence that followed.  
  
"My name is Raymond Reddington, Red to my friends but your not my friend Thomas."

  
~~~~~~~~

  
This idea was inspired by a number of things, partially was a conversation amoung friends on the differences between a Criminal and Super Villain, and from watching Blacklist. The conversation started on how a criminal like Reddington might interact with the world of Worm. This spiraled into a number of themes and idea's

  
**Elizibeth Keen/Annette Rose:** Witness Protection had never been something Liz would have enjoyed but Red had insisted, his own version of it of course. Who knew she would have met a kind young man named Danny.

  
**Uncle Red:** Red loved his psuedo neice Taylor, sadly only being able to visit on a regular schedule meant he would sometimes go months or even years between visits. He always sent letters, postcards from far away lands to show he did still care.

  
**Domino Effect** : Red's arrival into Brockton begins the tumble of Domino Changes that could occure within the city. When could be at any time possibly post Bank Robbery.

 **Quicker on the Uptake** : Unlike Danny, Red is very familiar with secrets and might pick up on Taylors actions.

  
**Coil's Downfall:** The name says it all but this line seems stuck in my head. "I have taken it all Thomas. The Undersiders now work for me, the Travellers they work for me. Your money mine, your companies also mine.Your pet.... she will be taken care of and sent back to her family when we have fixed all the harm you have done."

  
**Criminal Enterprise:** Red is by his own words a skilled negotiator he could easily gain alliances with any of the Gangs or even gain the loyalty of those within them without their leader knowing.

  
**Piggot vs Reddington:** "You know Emily we are products of a differen era, we are both people without powers and have no need for them. I think this is why I like you, maybe not as a friend but as an acquaintance."

  
**Cauldron:** Reddington and the secret organization, such an interesting thought would he work with them if provided with the truth, or would he subvert them knowing the depth of their work.

 **Dembe:** Would Dembe have powers given his history and the terrible trauma he suffered as a child? Its an interesting thought and would help expand Reddingtons arsenal.

  
 **Just need a Gun:** "You know I don't under stand the fascination with powers, just overly dramatic theatrics. In the end all you need is a gun, good aim, and most of these super powered individuals die quite easily."


	3. Shazam Worm

The Marvelous Worm

  
Taylor's fists slowly clenched as she stared up at the monster in the sky, lording over her city, over beating so many of her friends down. Knuckles turning white as her grip tightened, she new what she had to do.   
'Say my name so that my power may flow through you, I open my heart to you Taylor Hebert. And in so doing choose you as Champion.'  
Taylors lips parted as she yelled to the sky, saying the name, her name.  
"SHAZAM!"  
Lightning Crashed down, gone was Taylor replaced with The Wisdom of Solomon, The Strength of Hercules, The Stamina of Atlas, The Power of Zeus, The Courage of Achilles, and the Speed of Mercury.  
She stood, eyes radiating magic, the lightning bolt upon her chest glowing as she stared at her foe.  
"Your going down."  
  
 **Story Notes**

  
**Taylor No Longer- Like with Captain Marvel she transforms into an older version of herself with her power, transformed into her full potential.**

  
**Undersider Friendship** \- While Taylor does not become a villain she does develop a friendship with the Undersiders. As herself and not her heroic persona.

  
 **Not a Ward** \- Due to her older appearance she joins the Protectorate as a member though she is tutored on being a hero when it is eventually revealed that she is a teen.

  
 **Minor Power usage out of Costume-** Out of costume Taylor gains some mild benefits from the power such as the Wisdom of Solomon.

  
 **Notes for Writer**  
 **Watch the Movie-** It is amazing and really true to the original comics with some of his abilities but I will admit it does not show the sheer insane depths of power that is wielded.  
 **Pairings** \- Pairings for this will be harder as in and out of costume Taylor is two different ages.  
 **Power Sharing** \- It should happen but only in the most dire situation *cough* Leviathan *cough* And max would be five others including herself. Each person ontop of their normal power (if they have one). Imagine Lisa with the Wisdom of Solomon, Grue with the Power of Zeus and so forth.


	4. Witchblade Worm

**Brockton Bay Witch**  
 **Witchblade**  
"The Witchblade was different, unlike powers that from what I heard came with a sort of instruction manual at times. Mine came with ghosts, women I had never even heared of warriors, queens, women who could give Alexandria a run for her money. Though it does not help they all have such different opinions and like to argue."  
  
This concept came to me when I was looking at Stjepan Sejic, an amazing artist by the way, witchblade series called [Switch](https://tapas.io/episode/1059864). Following a gawky teen who gains the power of the Witchblade and the first thought that came to me was..... what if Taylor gained it, including Mary's (Main character) power to channel all the power, skills, and guidance of the previous hosts?   
  
**STORY NOTES**  
  
 **No Powers** \- Taylor doesn't trigger in this or well she can't as the Witchblade punts the Queen Admin out of her head.

  
 **Role Models** \- The various previous hosts give her insight, advice, and generally try to help her.

  
 **Mythical Bullshit** \- With the Witchblade in the world don't be afraid of opening up the concept of other artifacts slipping into Earth Bet. From the Darkness, Angelus, to mythical monsters.

  
 **Hero, Villain, I'm the gal with the gauntlet** \- Taylor can become a ward, an undersider, or remain independent. This has alot of room for freedom in her 'alignment'

  
 **Militia Membership** \- Taylor does work with Miss Militia as their powers have unique similarities, with potential for friendship or mentorship.  
  
 **Writer Notes**  
 **READ SWITCH-** Biggest piece of advice check tapas.io as it has the comic by Stjepan Sejic which is amazing inspiration for this.

  
 **Artifacts-** I would suggest looking into the various artifacts (13 I last remember) if you intend to include them in the story.

  
 **Deviantart** \- Stjepan Sejic has an account [nebezial ](https://www.deviantart.com/nebezial/gallery/42514070/switch)which has art for Switch and Witchblade which has some stuff which can be used for writing inspiration.


End file.
